All the Things She Said
by AuRorA's SuNSeT
Summary: When Sakura leaves for Suna, she leaves behind her past. Returning she comes face to face with that past.Author's Note: This is a college FanFic. And couples are mainly SasuSaku & traditonal couples
1. They Meet

_Hello Readers! Good to see you all!_

_UM this is going to be mainly a SASUSAKU and little bit of NEJITEN, NARUHINA, and I'm not sure 'bout SHIKAINO or SHIKATEMA. Sakura finish it off!_

**Sakura **claps**Aurora'sSunset-Chan does not own Naruto, though she wishes she did, and owns only the rights to this fanfic and new characters and any other fanfics she rights! **

_Thank You Saki! _

_Please note this is my first FanFic, kay?! Good! Now read!_

**All the Things She Said: Sneak Peek**

_What hurts the most is being so close, and having so much to say. Watching you walk away…_

_-What Hurts the Most, Cascada_

_She was dodging in and out of the oncoming crowd, avoiding the wet streets and the hurried people. Occasionally stopping to catch her breath which was fridged in the cold, wet air. Two things were wrong, she never was out in the rain nor had she ever left the house with out consent. Hanuro Sakura was slowly crying. She ached in every place possible, including her heart._

_Turning the corner to __**their**__ secret club house, she skidded to a stop. Her heart pulsed, tears leaking endlessly. _

"_Ano! Stop please!" she ran over to the drenched 13 yr old, who was turning away from her. He stopped suddenly, causing her to collide with his back and fall into the muddy path. She wiped at the tears threatening to fall once again._

"_Why?" he questioned. She began stumbling on words._

"_W-What?" she peered at his back, he turned to face her. His face was twisted with anger; he looked at her confused one. The rain had caused her to normally short bob to cling to her now wet tear-stained face._

"_Why didn't you show?"_

"_I –"_

"_No! Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you wait so long?!"_

"_It's not like that!" the boy walked down the path, face looking toward the ground._

"_Please, don't walk away. Don't leave me; I don't want to be alone!"_

Four years…Four years since she left Konoha to move to Suna. That boys face had become a distant memory that seem to reformulate in her mind this time every year. Sure she had gotten over the move; well that's what she thought. She'd made new friends through high school, Temari, Sai (who more or less made fun of her), Garra (who she was surprised to even hear speak) and Kankuro (who just creped the shit out of her).

Now she was moving back to her home town, friends in tow. She decided long ago that her only reason for returning was to go to the prestige college in the local town. _Not_ to find that boy she barely remembered.

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!" Temari waved a desperate hand in front of her eyes. Blinking suddenly she answered.

"Yes?"

"What exit do I take to lead into the town?"

"Exit 3-90"

"Thanks. I think" she turned back to the road. The surrounding seems so familiar to the bubblegum haired teen. Memories came flooding back, and not the good ones. Her face scrunched in anguish, realizing that they had arrived at the local park across from the penthouses.

_**Our **_**secret clubhouse…** her inner reminded.

"Wow, it's like boring. Sakura, I thought you said it would be fun!" Temari whined.

"Shut it pig-tails." Temari glared at Sai, before turning to Sakura again. Only to realize she was gone.

"Where the FUCK did Sakura go?!"

Stumbling on random twigs and crouching low to pass low hanging branches Sakura trudged on to her favorite place in the world. With out even thinking she sprinted as soon as she saw the opening, of course falling face first. Bracing herself for the impact that never came. Opening her eyes she saw the tall looming shadow.

"What are you doing back here?" the voice was gruff and stern.

"U-um. I was looking for a-a place." He looked down at her, the sun blocking his face.

"You shouldn't be." It was court and straight to the point.

"B-but I-"

"You have no business to be. My father owns the land and I can deny anyone access, including you." He shoved her up straight, and stalked away.

**Kick his ass! He had no right to deny use access, no matter what his stupid father owns!** Her opinions took control of her.

"You have no right!" he stopped abruptly

"What did you say?" he questioned without even turning around to face her.

"You heard what I said asshole! This place means a lot to me and my old friend…" she trailed off to mumbling.

"Who?" he turned, a new look in his eyes. She finally got a good look at him.

He had a striking physic, toned on every place possible. His face was like those carved from marble by the gods. His dark onyx hair & eyes clashed beautifully with his paled white skin. He had on short-sleeved blue top with matching beige cargo shorts. It was hard for her not to stare.

She looked at him confused, earlier he ignored her now he wanted to know who she was talking about.

"W-what?"

"That person, who are they?" He looked at her unstable being,

Long pink hair that flowed down to her waist, a red cut waist shirt with a beige skirt and black legging that hugged tightly to her legs. She wore no make-up had barely any curves and yet she knew how to distract him. Her face showed that of a mature age, something hard to come by. Her stance, wobbly in the tight winds of Konoha.

"Um…he's-" She looked down in great thought, only to interrupted by Temari's cries for Sakura and Kankuro telling her to shut the hell up.

"I have to go." She bolted without glancing back, there was no need. She was sure she would return to that place no matter who told her not to.

Next Day…

" _I dunno what u been thinkin bout me  
did u think this was gonna be that easy?  
hell no, u must be going crazy!  
(Noo-o-oo)Why don't you get outta my life,  
get outta my sight,  
get off oh my back..._

why don't u go back to ur world...  
go back to ur girl..  
I think u owe her...

I know wats going on  
I wont be second to none(noo)

back up, cuz u crowdin my space..  
u need to get outta my face.." Sakura's phone went off at her waist, flipping it open she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! It's so good to hear your voice!" it was Ino, her long time pen pal from her native country.

"Um, hi Ino." She was confused Ino never called her; it was always the other way around.

"You have to come meet me, and my friends, now that you're back in town."

"I don't know? I have some stuff to finish off."

"Aw, Sakura please! You can come shopping with us!" Ino whined

"On one condition, I bring my friends with me."

"Okay, meet us in front of the mall in like 30mins, okay!" _Click_

The emerald –eyed girl glanced to her friends who were currently watching TV.

"We're going to the mall guys." No one looked at her.

"I said, WE ARE GOING TO THE MALL!" They jumped at her aggravated state, and then hurried of to get ready.

"Where is Ino-Pig?!" Sakura looked around no one in sight.

"Sakura, why'd you drag us down here?" Garra side glanced to her, she was to busy looking around.

"Right behind you Forehead!" Sakura turned on her heels to face a smiling blonde. They embraced each other in a tight hug.

There I'm stopping! I have a small case of writers block, so ideas people! And I need someone to be in the fanfic, actually two, a bad and good one so ask and give a little description. Boy or Girl! And flames are actually welcome, so BRING IT! It should only take about a week and ½ so I want a least 5-10 comments plz!

Oh and I did this fanfic off part of the song All the Things She Said!

Sakura: Who is that mysterious person? Answer this question right and Aurora-Chan will reward you! Say, bye-bye Mystery person!

Mysterious Person: Hn…bye


	2. They Wonder

COOKIES for **Yami Uchiha**for guessing the mysterious person, and getting it right!

I still need two people in my fanfic!! A bad and good one so ask and give a little description. Boy or Girl! Sorry 'bout not updating so I'll make it up by doing 2 chapters!

Thx to all the people who have put me on their story watching thingy. Ha-ha I have no idea what it is called. Any ways here is Temari…

Temari: For those who are too stupid to figure it out… Aurora's Sunset-san does not or will ever own and Naruto Characters, understand? She only owns the plot and any new characters

Oh, um how nice Temari…

PS: From now on Sakura's inner is going to be bold and italicized

Last time on **All the things she said :**

"_Where is Ino-Pig?!" Sakura looked around no one in sight._

"_Sakura, why'd you drag us down here?" Garra side glanced to her, she was to busy looking around. _

"_Right behind you Forehead!" Sakura turned on her heels to face a smiling blonde. They embraced each other in a tight hug._

After Sakura practically pulled her friends though the mall, she was finally enjoying her time with Ino.

"So, since you've been gone there's alot of gossip to catch up on!"

_**Oh yeppy! NOT**_

"Oh, um how nice…" Sakura glance toward her friends even if they hated to mall they were nice enough to stay at her request. They had earlier meet Ino's so called "friends." Ami, Umi, and some name she couldn't remember nor did she want to, they were beyond bitchy! It was starting to drive Temari mad…

_Earlier…_

_"Sakura, look this mall has a Spencer's!" Temari was bouncing up & down like a child in a candy store._

_"Eww, you like actually go in there?!?!" Ami screeched_

_"Like O.M.G.! Your sooo weird!" Umi joined in._

_It took both Garra and Kankuro to hold back Temari from killing both of them, while Sai watched in amusement (figures)._

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" While not paying attention she was startled causing her to trip and fall on her butt. Again, only to land on….

"SAI!" (ha-ha, nope not him) she shouted failing her arms around her.

"Ha-ha, Sakura you should have seen your face!" Ino was bending over laughing.

Sai was smirking.

"Sai, you asshole!"

"Here, Sakura" Temari bent over to give Sakura a hand "I think you landed on someone."

Glancing down, she realized she had; only she wished it wasn't him. Ino, having heard Temari glanced up.

_**Oh god it's the bastard from earlier!**_

"Oh My God, Sakura you landed on Sasuke!" (Now you know )

_**Opps…**_

Sakura stumbled back into Temari's embrace; she closed her eyes wishing it wasn't him. Temari quickly glanced between Sakura and the guy she ran into, who was now getting up.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Garra joined them by her side along with Sai and Kankuro.

The boy scuffed "Nothing"

Garra glanced worriedly toward Sakura (weird eh?)

"He didn't Garra." Sakura had finally released herself from Temari's embraced, she looked down, and it looked as though she was scared.

"Sakura, how do you know him? Are you friends?" Temari was glancing toward the boy who now was staring intensely at Sakura.

"W-well-"

"Yes, she's my friend." His answer startled her, she quickly looked up. With a questioning look, he stood and reached a hand out and grabbed her hand, slipping her hand into his, pulling her away.

His sudden movement jerked her causing her to catch up with him.

"You never answered my question. I-" Before he could finish Kankuro had grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Touch her again, and you'll deal with my brother and me." They dragged her out of the mall leaving behind a still surprised Ino.

Coursing down the road, Temari glanced at sakura who seemed so absorbed in her thoughts in the passenger seat.

"Sakura, will you do me a favor?" Sakura snapped out of her resolve and looked to Garra in the backseat.

"Um…yes?" He looked to Sai.

"Stay away from him, okay forehead?" She nodded

_**If he calls us forehead one more time!**_

"We just want you safe okay?" Temari leaned over and one-armed hugged her.

Sakura smiled, "Of course you do."

Okay so for a new chapter I want um….5 reviews? Cookies for all who do! Any if anyone has ideas for what happens next there all welcome! Just like FLAME are!

PS: I might start a new story it's going to be called **Her Wounds and His Mistakes**


End file.
